The Hunger Games: Gale's POV
by Komuso
Summary: The title pretty much says it all! Read the Hunger Games before you read this! Contains spoilers! Exclamation mark!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I felt inspired today so I made a Hunger Games story! Gale's POV if I haven't made this clear in the title. See if you can tell it's Gale from the story. Please critique or say yay! That means R&R! I know I'm making this out of Gale's point of view, but I'm a Peeta fan!**

"We could do it you know," I say to Katniss.

"What?" she inquires.

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I we could make it."

Katniss looked at me as if I were crazy.

"If we didn't have to many kids!" I add quickly.

Nothing has been romantic between Katniss and I. She won't have any trouble finding a husband. I can hardly remember the times that we weren't friends. I'm probably going to the Games. So many entries.

"See you at the square," she says.

"Wear something pretty," I say flatly.

We walk out of the forest and go home.

**The reaping...**

I see Katniss. I wave. She waves back. She mouthes, good luck.

The first name is drawn for the female tribute.

_Please don't be Katniss, please don't be Katniss, please don't be Katniss!_ I chant in my head.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie reads smiling.

It's not Katniss, but Prim? She's too young! She can't go! She can't die at this age!

"NO! PRIM!" Katniss screams.

Prim walks up towards the stage. Katniss must be heartbroken.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!" Katniss screams.

_Katniss, no! _I yell in my head.

"NO! NO! KATNISS! NO!" Prim screams. She latches on to Katniss. I pull her off and carry her back into the crowd.

All I'm thinking now is 'please don't draw me.'

"Wow! Interesting turn of events! Now, I bet that you are her sister!" Effie says, probably glad that something has happened in this district.

"Yes," Katniss says miserablely.

"Now for our male tribute. And he is... Peeta Mellark!" Effie reads happily.

Who's that? Wait, he's the baker's son! Well, we've never been friends.

"Give it up for the tributes of district 12!" she declared clapping.

We all didn't clap. We gave the 3 fingered salute.

**After the reaping...**

I open up my arms and she runs into them.

"It's okay! You know how to kill!" I attempt to reassure her.

"Not people!" she protests.

"You'll learn how to!" I tell her.

I deeply believe she will come back. She will. She might not, but know she will.

**On the train...**

"Gale!" Katniss acknowledged me.

"Katniss. Okay, you need a bow and arrow! Make one, steal one, but just get one! Don't worry about your family, I got them covered!" I instruct her.

A Peacekeeper comes in.

"Katniss, remember I-" the door shuts out my last words. I wish she could remember that I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunting without Katniss doesn't feel right. Usually we're catching squirrels or showing her how to do a snare. But now it's just me. Just me catching squirrels. Just me doing a snare. Just me alone. She will win. I know she will. Now, I do her a favor and feed her family.

I check my snares. An opposum. Out of ten snares I get one opposum. This day just keeps getting better and better. There's a rustle behind me. I turn quietly. A buck. I focus my bow and arrow. I'm not as good as Katniss, but... I got the buck right in the head.

The kill makes me wish Katniss was here. But she will be here at some point. I clean up the buck, so that it can be eaten. I split both of the carcasses in half. It will keep the Everdeens fed for a long time if they don't eat it all. My family will be fine. Now, I just need to get home in time to see the Games.

**At Gale's house...**

Wow. Is she on fire? How is that possible? Is she alright? Peeta's on fire, too. They're holding hands... I'm sure that's just something to show the Capital. Everyone else is acting like the Games have already started. President Snow's stupid speech. Yay, we don't care about why we deserve this! Finally, he shut up! President Snow is stupid and a coward. There's rumors that he poisons his enemies. There's even a rumor that he's poisoned himself just so no one would suspect him. He keeps those white roses around him to mask the smell of blood.

The interviews. One of my favorites. Katniss you are hilarious! I eat lamb stew by the bucket full? Oh, Peeta. This is my chance to know you better.

'Well, lots of people like her. (Peeta)

I'll tell you what; win the Games, you'll be rich, she'll have to like you! (Ceasar)

Winning won't help in my case. (Peeta)

Why ever not? (Ceasar)

Because-because she came here with me!'

"WHAT?" I'm really angry, now. "DIE, PEETA!" I yell. My siblings are staring. I walk out for fresh air. What will my Catnip do now?


End file.
